<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly baby by Cassandra_Summer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572587">Fly baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/pseuds/Cassandra_Summer'>Cassandra_Summer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart inspired work, beelzebub wants a baby, beelzebubs fly has a unique name, beelzebubs fly is baby, fluff with hinted smut, gabriel is a virgin, how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/pseuds/Cassandra_Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic life after Armageddon’t! Many angels and demons were curious about whats worth so much that you go against everyone and everything and stop a entire apocalypse, so many moved to different areas on the earth to live with the humans. That includes Beelzebub, the prince of hell, their fly and the archangel fuckin’ Gabriel. They moved together. And surprisingly they get along. Fluff ensues. And the fly indirectly started it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidHaze/gifts">CryptidHaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling down after the apocalypse that wasn‘t had been surprisingly peaceful. Many angels and demons had chosen to live on the earth, to find out what would bring two supposed-to-be-enemies to protect it that fiercely. That included two very powerful beings and respective bosses of Hell in Heaven: Lord Beelzebub, Prince of Hell and the Archangel fucking Gabriel. Both had moved into a small and old cottage on the west coast of England. Even though they had apologized to Aziraphale and Crowley, they chose to minimize the chance of accidentally run into them. Both had enough of all the chaos these two inflicted by stopping Armageddon and wanted some privacy and time to relax. So naturally they moved together. Nothing wrong about moving together with your adversary, fall in love and live a disgusting peaceful and domestic life with the dumbest angel She could possibly create, right?<br/>
Or so thought Beelzebub. But living with Gabriel turned out    more chaotic than they thought. He got up 6am every morning to jog, he wouldn‘t eat for a long time (a real offense for the Lord of Gluttony) and definitely had a cleaning issue. But overall it wasn’t too bad they supposed. And after some time he eventually started to try some dishes and discovered that it wasn’t as unpleasant that he thought it was. So that was definitely a win on their side.<br/>
But that wasn’t today's story. Today it was about their fly. The fly that called itself Barbara-Belial, liked to steal their snacks from time to time and absolutely loved Gabriel. Right now the archangel was holding it in his arms and the fly snuggled itself closer to him, buzzes turning into a purr and seeking the ridiculous amount of body heat the angel had. Just like them.<br/>
Barbara-Belial, BB for short, was to an extent Beelzebub themself. Basically it came to existence after their fall. Every demon has a animal aspect that somehow took form in whatever way. Their animal aspect, BB, chose to become a baby. Literally. Even though it had the body of a fully grown fly, it preferred to act like a baby. And Gabriel fell for that and spoiled it rotten. And that was NOT the aspect in which the fly was similar to them. Or so they told themself.<br/>
Gabriel would say something else. The overly smug angel would tell you about these rainy nights he spend in bed reading and witnessing one after the other, BB and Beelzebub, joining and snuggling up to him, both starting to buzz softly soon. He absolutely loved these moments. The scary Prince of Hell snuggling up to a Archangel. Right now it was only BB that snuggled up to him, while he cradled the fly in his arms. He smiled.</p><p>„Looks like your baby loves me,honey!,“he said.</p><p>Beelzebub looked up from the desk they‘ve been working at and frowned at him.</p><p>„He izz NOT my baby. And don‘t call me honey!,“ the said.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>„Sorry hun,“ he said.</p><p>The frown on their face deepened and he laughed. He could basically see the dark clouds forming over their head. They exhaled and shook their head.</p><p>„If it izzz like you zzaid then he iz az much your baby az he is mine,“ they said.</p><p>At that the fly looked up at him, red eyes all big and shining and its wings fluttered. He laughed. Them trying to trap him wouldn‘t work today.</p><p>„Okay,“ he said with a smile, cradling the fly closer to his chest. </p><p>They frowned again.</p><p>„Zo you don‘t have a problem with babiezz?,“ they asked cautiously.</p><p>He shook his head. He delivered the message about Jesus‘ birth to Mary himself and had been around baby Jesus for a few times.</p><p>„No. Why?,“ he asked confused.</p><p>They shrugged and went back to work. But he wouldn‘t let them off the hook this easily. Why would they ask him that question? Unless…. He felt his face heat up.</p><p>„Bee, do you want a baby?,“ he asked. </p><p>They blushed and muttered something without even looking up.</p><p>„What?“</p><p>No answer to that except that they muttered something again, but refused to look at him. He sighed.</p><p>„What?,“ he asked again all angelic patience.</p><p>They looked up and scowled.</p><p>„I zaid that I wouldn‘t be oppozzed to the idea,“ they said turning into a deeper shade of red.</p><p>He found himself doing the same. After all he was still a virgin and he hadn‘t been around babies THAT often. But the idea didn‘t oppose him as well. How would a baby with parents like him and Bee look like? Maybe his purple eyes and their black hair? Or the other way around? Brown hair and blue eyes? What would the wings look like? Feather wings like him or iridescent wings like Beelzebub? Would it be a angel or demon? A mix between both? Would even be possible? Lost in his thoughts he didn‘t realize that Bee bad been talking to him the entire time until they suddenly stood next to him and punched his arm.</p><p>„Ow! Bee!,“ he yelped.</p><p>They rolled their eyes.</p><p>„Quit whining and lizzzten when I‘m talking to you,“ they said. </p><p>BB made a amused sound and Beelzebub glared at the fly for a second before they moved their eyes back up to the archangel.</p><p>„Anyways, I said that a baby would be a big responsibility. And that it has to be made first and foremost,“the said.</p><p>Was it even possible that a human could flush such a shade of red? He was sure that he looked like a cherry now. They grinned.</p><p>„What'zz the matter? Never fucked before?,“ they mocked him.</p><p>„No…,“ he said quietly, looking on the ground.</p><p>He felt Beelzebub take BB from his arms,setting it down and grabbing his hand.</p><p>„We gotta change that now. BB, don‘t you dare to eat the M&amp;M‘s. Those are mine!,“they said, glaring at the fly for a second and started dragging the angel to the bedroom.</p><p>Wait what?</p><p>„Wait Bee,“he said.</p><p>They stopped and looked at him questiongly. He took a breath.</p><p>„Are you sure about this? I have no idea about it. Is it safe? Don‘t want to hurt you. And-„</p><p>They silenced him with a quick but surprisingly loving kiss.</p><p>„Yes I am sure. Besides..why shouldn‘t it be safe. Crowley and Aziraphale have been doing the nasty for some time now and nothing happened,“ they said with a smirk.</p><p>He flushed again but nodded. He looked at them and smiled.</p><p>„That‘s disgusting count me in,“ he said and they snorted.</p><p>„Now that's a good boy,” they said and dragged him all the way to the bedroom. </p><p>He felt like that shit was about to get real but he trusted them, as weird as that might sound. He loved and trusted them and that was everything that mattered right now. So he let them drag him all the way to the bedroom and draw him in a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a gift for the lovely Panacee_chan, who is a amazing artist. I highly recommend you all to check out their account on Instagram. They inspired this.<br/>I hope you like it! You are a very talented artist and I admire you. It was so much fun writing this and i hope it is written allright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>